


The Meeting

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Evil Murder Husbands [3]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	The Meeting

Black Hat hated having to meet new clients for the organization. Sure it gave him more money but the meetings always took way too long since half the time clients took forever to pay their respects to get anything done in the first place. Today he was to visit Al Capone to discuss weapons to defeat other mob families. Flug was never asked to the meetings because the clients never wanted his input on anything. Black Hat always took him along anyway so he could see him in a suit and keep him company during the long meetings. When the two got to the meeting Al was right at the entrance waiting for him. He wanted a picture with Black Hat to brag to other villains about. As the picture was about to be taken Black Hat asked to have Flug in the photo to. No one asked why because they did not want to anger Black Hat at all. It wasn’t that often that Flug was in a suit so Black Hat always kept a photo for himself to hang in his office. After the photo the meeting was finally going to be underway. Black Hat held Flugs hand with a tentacle so he would not cause suspicion with a hand under the table. This meeting was going to take forever but at least their would be someone by his side so he wouldn’t get annoyed with anyone. Black Hat always took Flug out to dinner when the meetings were over so they could both just be together without having to deal with anyone else for the night.


End file.
